Serendipity
by Kazeren
Summary: Serendipity: the discovery of something fortunate. Duo learns that he wasn't always on the streets, that he once had a home and a family to call his own. Against all odds, he has found the last piece of that family. Continuation of Somewhere.


A.N.: Initially, I had no plans of continuing Somewhere, but then I got a lovely review from dark revenge and there were a few story alerts set, so I gave in and wrote this.

New Readers: Serendipity starts right where I left off form Somewhere. You kinda need to read that one first…

I don't use a beta, so please feel free to point out typos and such.

* * *

_Duo looked at Heero, his eyes full of confusion and pain. Duo took a ragged breath. "Heero, I think I had a twin…"_

Heero looked from Duo to the singer on stage. With her song finished she had backed away from the microphone. His quick eyes caught sight of the tear that slid down her pale cheek before she turned. The band had already begun striking the stage and one of the members wrapped an arm around the young woman. He bent his head down to speak something to her and she nodded. They parted.

Duo turned back to the bar and Heero's attention shifted back to his upset partner. "Duo," Heero questioned, laying a hand on Duo's shoulder, "what are you going to do?"

Duo didn't answer. Instead he picked up his beer glass and took another swig, seemingly trying to down it in one gulp. Heero shook his head and tightened his grip. "You can't ignore this."

The bar's lights had come on and the crowd once more went wild. This time, instead of cheering on the band, they swamped the singer, who was trying to make her way to the bar. The bouncer, no longer guarding the door, instead pushed his way through the mass of people. With his help the nearly besieged young woman had no further trouble making it to the bar. Then the bouncer began convincing the wild crowd to leave.

Meanwhile the bartender was waiting with a bottle of water. As soon as she reached the bar, he gave it too her. "They just get more rowdy with each show, Bright Eyes, you sure you don't want to find a more secure place to perform?"

'Bright Eyes' just shrugged as she drank her water. Then she capped the bottle and leaned against the bar. "I like it here. Nice acoustics." She grinned. "And besides, Eric can take care of the crazies." She waved towards the man who was still at work clearing the floor.

Heero, surreptitiously watching, nearly started. That grin looked at home on the girl's face, but it was Duo's grin. The few doubts Heero had started to melt away. The probability that Duo would find his forgotten long lost twin on Earth after years of separation was astronomical. Then again, Heero thought, we've always had a strange bit of luck, good or bad. He looked at Duo, who was fidgeting with his empty glass. He tipped it, then rolled it around on the bar, one finger on the inside rim, keeping it from falling over. He noticed Heero watching.

"I don't know if I can-" Duo swallowed what he was about to say. "I forgot about her," he continued quietly.

Heero thought about the situation. She was on the far side of him. She couldn't see Duo on the other side. The bar was closing, surely the young woman would be gone soon. Then he and Duo can slip out, no one the wiser. Then Heero remembered the single tear the she had shed up on stage. Her final song of the night was about finding someone lost, and it triggered Duo's memory. If she was his twin, surely she would be overjoyed to have found Duo again, even if he barely remembered her. However, there sat Duo, miserable that he forgot someone who obviously missed their loved one. Duo continued rolling his glass, if anything he was slouching nearly as far down as he could. Heero was as uncertain as Duo on what to do next.

"Nia!" the voice cut through the mostly empty room. The stage was clear and the band member from before was making his way across the floor towards the bar. "We're almost outta here, we got a gig in the morning we need to set up for before it's too late."

He took out a small stack of cash and bopped Nia on the nose with it.

"Your share." He grinned as Nia scowled and swiped the cash out of his hand before he could attempt the stunt again. Money in hand, her sullen expression disappeared and she smiled. "Always a pleasure, Aaron" she quipped, then saluted him with her water bottle.

Aaron shifted his weight nervously. "Nia, listen, I know you like to walk home, but maybe tonight you should call a taxi?" Heero nearly laughed. Nia's peeved look was eerily similar to Duo's. _Twins_ a little voice in the back of his head reminded him.

Aaron didn't loose his courage. "Tonight's crowd was pretty wild. I'd hate for one of them to follow you home. You know how the fanatics get."

Nia shrugged. "I know." Aaron gazed at her, worry in his face. "Okay, okay." Nia gave in. Aaron's posture relaxed. He could have laughed with relief. Nia wasn't being difficult tonight. It was the first time he got her to agree to taking a cab. Aaron gave her a hug then left.

"Hey Jack, know any good taxi services?" Nia asked, climbing up on one of the bar stools. The barkeep laughed. "Gotta get the drunks home somehow," he joked. He was at the cash register printing out the ticket to give to the two young men that had come in close to closing time. He wanted to get them on their way. Jack had noticed that the one who sat up straight kept flicking his eyes at Nia. He was protective of the girl, she was good natured and brought in large crowds, and she did her best to keep her crazy fans in order. He'd yet to have a bar brawl involving Nia. No fights and no broken glasses. The slouching young man, however, seemed intent on spinning and rolling his glass to shards.

Really, Jack thought as he ripped the ticket out of the little printer, the kid looks like he's trying to hide behind the other. He walked the few steps to the young men.

"You boys need a taxi? I'm calling the company anyways, won't be too much of a bother." He nearly sighed in relief as the glass was righted to sit quietly on the smooth wood. The kid slid the glass towards him and looked up at Jack with violet eyes. "No," the kid said, "we'll be fine."

The eyes. The kid had Nia's eyes. Stunned Jack simply handed over the ticket and continued walking past them. When he reached the phone hanging on the wall near the end of the bar, he picked up the receiver, dialed the familiar number and turned to watch the two young men. He saw from this angle that the kid with Nia's eyes also had a long rope of braided hair running down his back. Finishing his call, Jack faced the wall to hide his grin. In all his thirty-three years of tending this bar, he never saw two people that were more destined to meet. Composing himself, he headed back towards the other end of the bar, where Nia sat, rolling her bottle back and forth. Jack had to suppress another grin. He didn't want to give his discovery away too early.

"Hey Nia, tell me again why you sing that song at the end of every set." Nia stopped her water bottle mid-roll and looked at the barkeep strangely. "It's my own weird way of looking for my brother. You know that." This time Jack couldn't suppress his grin. "Your twin, right?"

Nia pinned him with an annoyed look. "Yes, Jack. You know that," she repeated. "What happened to you? Did the receptionist at the taxi company talk the all sense out of your head?"

Jack shrugged. "Nope. The taxi will be here in a couple of minuets. Why don't you go wait for it?"

"Thanks old man." Nia got up. "And stop going crazy on me. It's kinda weird." She walked towards the front exit.

Jack, however, walked straight to Duo, "So, do I have to poke you with the baseball bat I've got under the bar, or are you gonna go talk to her?"

Duo stared at him for a moment, then scrambled off the barstool and shot out the door. Heero cursed and tried to fish his wallet out of his pocket while climbing off the stool at the same time. Jack chuckled and picked up the ticket. "It's on the house kid. Go catch up to your friend."

* * *

Nia was standing under a streetlight, waiting for her cab. When Duo caught up, he had the sudden urge to run. His old introduction ran through his head, _I may run and hide…_ He would've laughed if he wasn't so nervous. Taking a deep breath, he took the plunge. "Um, Ms. Nia?"

To Duo, it seemed like forever before the girl turned around.

* * *

Nia stalked out the door and onto the sidewalk outside Jack's bar. That old man, Nia thought, I never know what he's about to do next. Sometimes she wondered if the fumes from all the alcohol he served over the years hadn't gone to his brain. That would explain his odd behavior.

The signs proudly displaying the names of bars and awnings promising live bands and cold beer swayed gently in the light wind that roamed down the street. People were still out bar hopping, even as the night grew late. The sounds of their laughter could barley be heard over the bands playing in other bars. Drunks were stumbling along, and the people only slightly tipsy laughed a bit too loudly. Nia could see at least two brawls, both far enough away not to worry her. Men whistled loudly at the ladies turned out in their most flattering clothes. Some of these ladies turned up each and every night, finding customers. Nia mentally shrugged; to each her own.

Spending a few years on L2 desensitized Nia to the turmoil of human life that surrounded her now. In fact, she stood quietly in the middle of the chaos, and felt at home there. Nia moved to stand under a streetlight. A drunk stumbled past her, then fell into the ally between Jack's bar and the strip club next door. Just seconds after the man passed out pickpockets went to work combing through the man's cloths.

If the man wanted to keep his money, he wouldn't have spent it on getting drunk and end the night by passing out right into a pickpocket's hideaway ally, Nia thought. Where was that damn taxi? She took a moment to curse Aaron's over protectiveness. Sure he meant the best, but she would already be halfway to her apartment by now. Nia had almost convinced herself to walk home when she heard a hesitant voice call out to her.

"Um, Ms. Nia?"

Really, did they have to use 'Ms.'? She didn't look _that_ old, did she? Nia took a moment to chant to herself _please just an autograph and not a stalker_ a couple times before she turned around.

She never really expected to see the young man who was standing there nervously, fidgeting with the end of his long braided hair. His violet eyes met her own and Nia stumbled forward, tying to get a closer look. Duo at her stared unsure; Nia stared at him unbelieving. Neither noticed Heero emerging from the bar to stand behind Duo.

Nia shook herself, trying to say something, anything. "How'd…Dar?… Holy shit. This better not be a joke."

Duo cringed slightly, then leaned into the hand Heero had laid on his shoulder. He smiled in thanks to Heero then turned back to Nia. "There was a fire," he started slowly, and Nia's eyes widened. "I got to our hiding place. You almost got there too, but someone grabbed you." Duo was still smiling, despite the horrible scenario playing in his head. "You used to call me 'Bubba'."

Nia breathed a slight laugh, even as she reached back behind her, seeking the lamp post to steady herself. The post was further back than she remembered, and she had to catch herself before she nearly fell. The jolt seemed to bring Nia out of her stupor. The busy street life around them had continued, and two women shambled up, supporting each other. One women held a bottle covered by a brown bag in her free hand, while the other held a slender cigarette holder, with its cigarette long burnt out. They both spotted Nia, and on a silent mutual agreement swung their bodies to greet her, wobbling on their high heels.

"Nia, darling! Join us! We've got fun!" The woman with the bottle swung her arm, trying to hook Nia around the shoulders. Heero looked at Duo. That voice did not belong to a woman. Nia just laughed. "Gail, does that bottle even have anything in it?" Gail's companion laughed shrilly as Gail tilted the bottle above her head and looked up into it. After a few seconds of determined examination, she lowered the bottle. "Nope," she said, sounding greatly pleased of the fact.

Nia laughed again. "You two go on. I'm just about to head home."

Gail pouted briefly, then poked her still laughing companion. "Come Gloria, let's go find someone else to play with." The two drag queens shuffled on, intent on their new goal.

Heero watched the two move on down the sidewalk, stunned. Nia just chuckled and Duo just grinned. "You've got to get out more, Heero." Duo said, trying to pull Heero's attention back to him. "Your workaholic habits really don't expose you much to the oddities of the world."

Nia huffed, annoyed. The taxi still hadn't made an appearance. So much for a tip. Pushing back her annoyance at late taxi drivers, she smiled at the two young men in front of her. "It's a little crowded for a sidewalk soirée, I know a little all night diner a few blocks from here. They make the best milkshakes."

Heero groaned to himself. He wasn't sure he wanted to see the two of them down a sugar filled milkshake.

* * *

On the walk over they introduced themselves. Duo called Heero his 'partner' much to the amusement of Nia. Duo's barley there blush as he introduced him and Heero's intimate hand on the small of Duo's back when a drunk stumbled into her brother gave it all away.

Her brother. After all theses years, she should have been skeptical that she would really find him. But there he was. Admittedly, his hair was a lot longer than the boyish cut he had when she had last saw him, but his eyes. The exact same color as her eyes.

* * *

Despite Heero's misgivings, neither Nia nor Duo ordered ice cream, in any shape or form. Nia had water, while Heero ordered coffee for himself and Duo. The drinks were plunked down in front of the trio. The waitress hung around, hopeful for a little more tip worthy work, but Nia smiled and declined, and the older woman went off to sulk behind the cash register.

"So," Nia started, watching Duo add sugar and creamer to his coffee, "How'd you get away?"

Duo stilled, then sighed. "I don't know." He took up a spoon and started stirring his drink, making sure the sugar was dissolved. Leaning slightly on Heero for support, he continued. "Truth be told, I didn't even remember you until I saw you in the bar."

Nia looked at them over her drink as she fiddled with the straw. Heero's face seemed almost blank, but his eyes showed a small spark of warmth as he leaned a little into Duo. Duo's lips curved a little in a smile if thanks, but his eyes were still filled with nervousness laid over a thin film of guilt. Nia let go of the straw. "So you don't remember anything?" Duo shook his head sadly.

"Maybe that's for the best." Nia said as she gathered up her hair and used a soft elastic band she pulled off her wrist to tie it back. Duo's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

Nia sighed as she picked up her glass to take another drink. When she put the plastic cup down she looked Duo square in the eye. "We lived on L2. But we were more lucky than others. We had a small house. It was falling apart, but it was at least a roof overhead. Bad neighborhood though," Nia shrugged. "Typical stereotype of the colony. Our father did little but work at his dead end job, then come home drunk to scream and throw things at us and Mother. You have her eyes. Well," she smiled. "We both do."

While Duo seemed to digest the new information, Heero eyed Nia. Her face showed little emotion, just a small twist to her lips and a tiny furrow in her eyebrows. He'd seen that look before, on many people. It was the look of someone letting the dark parts of their history wash over them, refusing to drown under the memories.

Nia caught him looking. The twist and furrow disappeared, replaced with a small smile.

Duo stirred out of his musing as his mind ran over the events outside the bar. He looked at Nia, who was returning Heero's gaze. "Are the two of you having a moment?"

Nia giggled and leaned against the padding of the booth. "Not anymore," she said. "Do you have another question?"

"Outside the bar, when you first saw me? You called me Dar. Is that my birth name?"

"Yup!" Nia chirped, playing with her straw again. "It's short for Darcy."

Duo wrinkled his nose at the name and Nia laughed again. "I never liked it either, hence the nickname. But I'm thinking you'd still want to be called Duo?"

"Yes," Duo answered, "What about our last name?" Nia's eyes seemed to dull a bit.

"Doesn't matter," she said. "You don't remember and mine was legally changed after I was adopted." She frowned a little. "I'm glad. The less I have to remind me of Tom the better."

Duo tilted his head. "Tom?"

"Our father. Mum's name was Caron."

"You were adopted? That means the fire I remember-" Duo cut himself off.

Nia took a drink of her water, trying to fight the tightness in her throat. She spoke only when she was sure she could control her voice.

"Mum was always in poor health. She got too much smoke in her lungs. She was dead before they got her to the clinic. I kept trying to run back the house for you, but all the soldiers kept saying that there was no point. That the house was still burning, no one could get inside. I found out later that Tom had been drunk that night, and Alliance soldiers had heard his rants. They took him for a rebel. They raided the house, dragged Tom off to prison."

Nia furrowed her brow, trying to remember some of the hazy details. "I think there was a scuffle in the kitchen. Something must have been knocked over onto the stove. They said that's where the fire started. They didn't even bother looking in the rubble for you. A rich couple from L4 adopted me a couple weeks later. They wanted to look for you too, but they were told that a kid at that age would probably be dead. I didn't believe them."

Heero tilted his head. "How could you be sure?"

She shrugged. "We're twins." She said it as if it explained everything.

* * *

A/N: Don't freak, there'll be a third part.

Darcy - Irish- the dark one

Nia - Welsh- bright

Caron - Welsh - loving, kind

I have to say, with extreme pleasure mind you, that I've yet to experience the flame review. (That was _not_ an invitation) However, reviews make me happy and complimentary reviews make me hyper. Please let me remind the inhabitants of my house why they fear me when I'm hyper?

A few ramblings that occurred during the writing of Serendipity…

It's always a trip, but when I think a word, type it and misspell it, and my spell check accepts it, I just _have_ to look up the word. Like when I was spelling 'neither' I typed niter, and it's some chemical compound…go figure…

So, I ran into a few snags with this. The first was finding names. Then I spent awhile trying to find a song, (obviously didn't happen) The third was when Nia decided to go outside. I had planned on them meeting in the packed bar with plenty of witnesses - apparently Jack had other ideas. Gloria and Gail came to me at 2:30 in the morning after a few days of Duo getting Nia's attention. The whole scene was on 'pause' then I thought "Drag Queens!" (I'd just recently watched _Tokyo Godfathers_) and the story went back to play. Then I watched _The Haunting in Connecticut,_ and after my wits restored themselves, I fought off the urge to write a fusion with Gundam Wing.

Also it occurred to me that I never named the songs in Somewhere. Yes. I am a spaz. I'm sure if you were determined, you would just have searched the lyrics, but for those that don't know, both songs were from Within Temptation, the first one I used was "What Have You Done" and the second was "Somewhere".


End file.
